leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Hunt
“Today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me! WOO-HOO!!!” '(Leap, knowing that it’s his birthday)' The Birthday Hunt is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in Leap 1. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It teaches math with numbers from 1-20, shapes, patterns, and money, and tells the tale of Leap's birthday. Plot Leap wakes up and realizes it's his birthday. Edison leads Leap to follow the clues to reveal his birthday present. He goes through many venues in Alphaville, and then goes up to Gramps' Attic. He opens the secret box and reveals roller skates, his new gift and says to the audience: "This is the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mr. Frog (a.k.a. Dad) *Mrs. Frog (a.k.a. Mom) *Grandpa Frog (a.k.a. Gramps) *Della (cameo appearance) *Tim *Casey (cameo appearance) *Parker *Dan (cameo appearance) *Edison *Freddy Fox *Ron Rabbit *Hannah Hippo *Kit Kangaroo Numbers 1-20 *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 Shapes *triangle *square *circle *rectangle *oval *star *diamond *heart Colors *red *yellow *blue *green *orange *purple Mixtures *blue and yellow make green *red and blue make purple *red and yellow make orange Time on the Clock Hours *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Minutes *00 *01 *02 *03 *04 *05 *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 *35 *36 *37 *38 *39 *40 *41 *42 *43 *44 *45 *46 *47 *48 *49 *50 *51 *52 *53 *54 *55 *56 *57 *58 *59 Breakfast Food Numbers Mrs. Frog serves Leap and Edison some breakfast. *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Money Dollars and Cents *1 cent = penny *5 cents = nickel *10 cents = dime *25 cents = quarter *$1.00 = dollar Numbers With Words *1 one *2 two *3 three *4 four *5 five *6 six *7 seven *8 eight *9 nine *10 ten *11 eleven *12 twelve *13 thirteen *14 fourteen *15 fifteen *16 sixteen *17 seventeen *18 eighteen *19 nineteen *20 twenty Animals in the Zoo Leap and Edison find the animals in a zoo. *elephant *giraffe *lion *zebra *rhinoceros *monkey *hippopotamus *turtle *snake *hyena *parrot *vulture *turtle *snake Musical Instruments The marching band of musical instruments comes to Leap and Edison. *flute *trumpet *trombone *tuba *bass drum Game A present icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia * Grandpa Frog narrates the poem. The speaker tells the instructions. * The quote “Only 74 days left until my birthday!” states that Lily has only 74 days left until her birthday arrives. * Leap is stated to be 8 years old; his birthday was revealed to be on April 2nd, 1991. Some people say he is around 8-10. The other book revealing this evidence is Leap Tries Again. * There are hidden numbers in every scene. * A marching band (Freddy, Ron, Hannah, Kit, 2 unknown) comes through Leap. * Leap and Edison visit different places. * This book contains verses. The other book is Tad Goes Shopping. * Leap's birthday is on years that are divisible by four called "leap years." * Lily's birthday is in 74 days. * Leap's presents come in colors and stripes. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Math Books Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Birthday stories Category:Reading Books